FBI
by Madison McCall
Summary: Drohungen gegen Stars der NXT. Agentinnen des FBI Undercover im Auftrag der WWE. Ihre Schützlinge machen es ihnen jedoch, in mehrfacher Hinsicht, nicht gerade leicht. Mit dabei: Joseph Anoa'i, Jonathan Good, Cassidy Monroe und Katie Parker. VIEL SPASS!


Kapitel

„Hey Kat! Fang!"

Cassidy Monroe warf ihrer Kollegin und besten Freundin den Baseball zu. Geschickt streckte diese die mit einem Baseballhandschuh behandschuhte Hand nach oben und fing den Ball.

„Mensch, Püppi! Ich hätte beinahe den Arm mit den Frühstücksflocken in der Hand nach oben gereckt."

Beide Frauen schütteten sich aus vor Lachen.

Cassidy Monroe ging den Gang des Supermarktes entlang auf die andere Frau zu, die dort mit dem Einkaufswagen vor dem Müsliregal stand.

Beide trugen Cappies der Tampa Bay Rays, ihrer Lieblingsbaseballmannschaft. Sie waren gerade von einem Heimspiel gekommen und in Hochstimmung. Natürlich hatten sie ihre eigenen Baseballhandschuhe bei jedem Spiel dabei. So gehörte es sich einfach für einen echten Fan. Schließlich bestand immer die Chance, einen Ball zu fangen.

Cassidy legte eine Backmischung für Pancakes in den Einkaufswagen. Katie Parker sah sie fragend an.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst diese Packungspfannkuchen essen? Was ist aus Kaffee und Donuts geworden?"

„Man muss auch in Bezug auf's Frühstück flexibel sein. Und ich kann ja schlecht jeden Tag zum Frühstück zu dir kommen. Und ich kann keine Pancakes machen."

„Stimmt wohl. Ich würde dir auch nicht jeden Tag Pancakes machen wollen. Dafür musst du dir schon den passenden Kerl suchen."

Cassidy, Katie und die Männer. Kein leichtes Thema. Natürlich hatten die Frauen immer wieder Affären oder kurze Beziehungen gehabt, aber nie hat es über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg Bestand gehabt. Meist war ihr Job der Grund dafür. Katie war aktuell wieder frisch in einer Beziehung und hoffte, dass es jetzt endlich mal ein paar Monate mehr würde überstehen.

Die Freundinnen gingen weiter durch den großen Supermarkt, um für die nächsten Tage einzukaufen.

„Ich muss noch in die Drogerieabteilung."

Cassidy schlug einen Haken und ging den langen Gang zu den Drogerieartikeln entlang. Sie suchte gerade nach ihrem Shampoo, als Katie sie rief.

„Cassidy! ACHTUNG!"

Cassidy blickte zu Katie und sah, wie diese mit dem Baseball in der Hand ausholte. Kaum flog der Ball, wusste Cassidy, dass sie ihn von ihrer derzeitigen Position aus nicht würde fangen können. Ohne den Baseball aus den Augen zu lassen, machte sie einige Schritte rückwärts, um es doch noch zu schaffen. Dadurch merkte sie nicht, wie ein Kunde in den Quergang trat und ihr quasi den Weg zurück versperrte. Katie sah den Mann und wollte Cassidy warnen. Allerdings war es da schon zu spät. Sie stolperte über seinen Fuß und geriet ins Taumeln. Um sich auf den Beinen zu halten, fuchtelte sie wild mit den Armen und verpasste dem Mann dabei unglücklicherweise einen Schlag mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Gerade noch, bevor Cassidy mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden landete, wurde sie von zwei starken Armen festgehalten. Der Baseball war unterdessen in einem Regal mit Handcremes gelandet und hatte es ausgeräumt.

„Scheiße!"

„Sie sind ganz schön stürmisch!"

Erst jetzt sah Cassidy den Mann, den sie umgerannt und der sie aufgefangen hatte. Sie blickte in unergründliche graue Augen, die sie sofort gefangen hielten. Mit der freien Hand hielt Cassidy sich an seinem muskulösen Oberarm fest.

„Tschuldigung."

Es klang mehr wie ein Stammeln, denn eine wirkliche Artikulation.

Der Fremde machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie loszulassen, aber Cassidy hatte auch kein Interesse daran, die jetzige Position zu verändern. Sie sahen einander einfach nur in die Augen.

„Shit! Püppi!"

Mittlerweile war auch Katie den Gang entlang gekommen und stand neben den Beiden. Ebenso ein ihr unbekannter Mann, der offensichtlich zu dem Kerl gehörte, der Cassidy im Arm hielt. Mit lautem Gezeter kam der Marktleiter um die Ecke gelaufen.

„Was soll das denn? Sind wir hier auf dem Spielfeld? Schlimmer als Kinder!"

Diese Worte waren es, die Cassidy und den Fremden wieder in die Realität zurückholten und er half ihr auf. Sofort waren Katie und Cassidy bei dem aufgeregten Marktleiter und Katie sprach mit ihm.

„Können wir das in Ihrem Büro besprechen, Sir?"

„Sollten wir wohl!"

Er wandte sich um und ging voraus. Cassidy und Katie folgten. Ehe sie um das nächste Regal bogen, drehte Cassidy sich noch mal um. Er stand noch immer an derselben Stelle und lächelte ihr nach. Seine Lippen bewegten sich und formten das Wort „Püppi". Cassidy lächelte ebenfalls, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, weil sie sicher war, sich in Bezug auf seine Lippenbewegung verguckt zu haben und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Wieso sind Parker und Monroe nicht an ihren Schreibtischen?"

Jack Baker blickte die übrigen Kollegen der Abteilung an.

„Noch nicht da, Boss."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Jack Baker in seinem Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Nur wenige Minuten später betraten die Frauen, jede mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand, die Abteilung. Wie jeden Morgen, wenn sie ins Büro mussten, hatten die Freundinnen sich vor dem Starbucks an der Ecke getroffen, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen.

„Baker hat schon nach euch gefragt", sagte Tony French, ein Kollege der Abteilung.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und verdrehten für einen Moment die Augen. Bevor Katie und Cassidy reagieren konnten, wurde die Tür von Baker's Büro geöffnet und er erschien im Türrahmen.

„MONROE! PARKER! IN MEIN BÜRO! SOFORT!"

In gemäßigtem Schritt gingen die Frauen ins Büro ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Guten Morgen, Boss."

„Tag, Chef."

„Tür zu!"

Die Frauen waren es gewohnt, dass ihr Chef forderte, dass sie die Bürotür schlossen. Allerdings ließ sein Ton heute auf Ärger schließen. Katie und Cassidy ließen sich auf den Besucherstühlen ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Mir ist da etwas über ein Tumult im Supermarkt gestern zu Ohren gekommen."

Cassidy schürzte die Lippen und Katie sah zur Decke.

„Also? Ich höre."

„Wir waren nicht im Dienst, Sir."

Cassidy hoffte, ihn irgendwie besänftigen zu können.

„Sie haben dem Marktleiter Ihre Ausweise gezeigt und ihn gebeten, kein Aufsehen zu erregen! Als hätten Sie das nicht mit einem Baseballspiel mitten im WalMart schon getan?"

„Wir haben alles wieder aufgeräumt und es ist kein Schaden entstanden", warf Katie ein.

Jack Baker atmete tief durch.

„Sie haben doch weiß Gott oft genug schon inkognito gearbeitet, um zu wissen, dass Sie nicht auffallen sollten."

Beschämt sahen beide Frauen zu Boden.

„Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Sie nicht nur meine einzigen beiden weiblichen Agents sind, sondern auch zu den Besten im Team gehören."

Seine Stimme wurde nach und nach ruhiger.

„Halten Sie sich einfach etwas bedeckter. Verstanden?"

Katie und Madison nickten.

„Und wo wir schon beim Einlauf sind…."

Jetzt blickten beide Frauen Richtung Decke. Sie wussten genau, was ihr Boss jetzt sagen würde.

„Haben Sie schon mal einen FBI – Agent gesehen, der keinen Anzug trägt, außer bei verdeckten Ermittlungen?"

„Sir, wir tragen doch immerhin schwarze Hosen", versuchte Cassidy vorsichtig einzulenken.

„Jeans."

„Und auch schwarze Jacken", ergänzte Katie.

„Lederjacken."

Cassidy warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, Chef. Es ist doch vollkommen egal, was wir tragen. Es gibt nirgends eine offizielle Kleidervorschrift. Und wir laufen ja nun wirklich nicht unpassend rum. Und wenn es die Situation erfordert, tragen wir auch den Hosenanzug. Das wissen Sie."

„Noch nie hatte ich zwei Agenten so schlecht unter Kontrolle wie Sie beide. – Gut. Dann holen Sie mal Ihre Hosenanzüge aus dem Schrank. Wir haben einen Termin."

„Wann und wo?"

„Um halb eins. 4535 South Dale Maby Highway. Wir treffen uns dort mit Vince McMahon."

Katie neigte sich interessiert vor und stützte die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel.

„Ist das nicht der Wrestling-Guru?"

„Genau der. Wir werden vor Ort über alles sprechen. – Los jetzt. Verschwinden Sie. Wir treffen uns dort."

Die Frauen fuhren mit Katie's Wagen erst zu Katie's Wohnung und dann zu Cassidy's Apartment, um sich umzuziehen.

„Wrestling? Hast du da Ahnung von, Kat?"

„Ahnung nicht. Ich habe schon das eine oder andere Mal Wrestling im Fernsehen gesehen. Aber ich kenne mich da nicht wirklich aus."

„Guuuut. Ich dachte schon, ich wäre jetzt alleine dumm."

Klischeehaft wie gewünscht betraten die Frauen das Gebäude der NXT, der Nachwuchsliga der WWE. Schwarze Hosenanzüge, Pumps und dunkle Sonnenbrillen. Die Empfangsdame brachte sie zu einem Büro, in dem bereits Jack Baker und Vince McMahon auf einer Sitzgruppe an der Seite warteten. Der ältere Mann erhob sich, um die Frauen zu begrüßen.

„Vielen Dank, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich bin Vince McMahon. Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Die Frauen stellten sich vor und setzten sich auf die Vince McMahon gegenüberliegende Couch.

„Ich denke, das Beste ist, wenn Mr. McMahon euch erstmal erzählt, worum es geht", wandte sich Jack Baker an die Freundinnen.

„Es gibt Gerüchte, dass zwei meiner Sportler homosexuell sein sollen. Sie sind sehr gute Freunde und teilen sich ein großes Apartment. Aber an den Gerüchten ist absolut nichts dran."

Katie blickte kurz skeptisch zu ihrem Chef.

„Es ist normal, dass die WWE Post mit negativen Äußerungen über Wrestler erhält. Aber in der letzten Zeit ging es über das normale Maß hinaus. Wir haben Briefe erhalten, in der die Gesundheit der Männer bedroht wird."

„Haben Sie diese Briefe hier?"

Cassidy beugte sich vor, als Vince McMahon ihr einige Briefe, welche in Schutzfolien eingetütet waren, reichte. Sie überflog die jeweiligen Zeilen und reichte die Post an Katie weiter.

„Starker Tobak."

„Wir werden die Briefe im Labor untersuchen lassen", erläuterte Jack Baker. „Aber sprechen Sie weiter, Mr. McMahon."

„Jon und Joe, die beiden Wrestler, um die es hier geht, sollen in absehbarer Zeit in den Mainroster der WWE wechseln. Und mal abgesehen davon, dass wir nicht möchten, dass den Jungs etwas passiert, möchten wir natürlich auch diese Gerüchte aus der Welt geschafft wissen."

„Ich habe eine Frage." Katie griff nach dem Wasserglas vor sich und trank einen Schluck, ehe sie weitersprach. „Warum sind Sie so sicher, dass die Beiden nicht schwul sind?"

„Einer der Beiden ist mit einer jungen Frau liiert, die bei mir in Stamford bei der WWE arbeitet. Sie ist mein Pflegekind. Seit Beginn der Beziehung ist es mir sehr wichtig, dass die Angelegenheit diskret verläuft. Ich möchte nicht, dass es heißt, ich könnte ihn daher bevorzugen. Bei dem Anderen weiß ich nur, dass es natürlich mal die eine oder andere Nacht mit einer Frau gab. Aber da können Sie ja persönlich drüber sprechen."

Cassidy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Menschen logen, sobald sie etwas sagten. Damit war nicht Vince McMahon gemeint. Aber bei der aktuellen Meinung über homosexuelle Sportler würde sie an Stelle dieses Jon's auch von One – Night – Stands erzählen, ob es diese nun gegeben hatte oder nicht. Aber vermutlich würden sie das bald herausfinden.

Jack Baker ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Während Tony und Eric sich um die Ermittlungen kümmern, möchte ich, dass ihr beide euch um den Schutz der Sportler kümmert."

„Wir beide?" Katie verstand Jack Baker nicht so ganz. „Keine Rund – um – die – Uhr Bewachung? Würde ich aber für sinnvoll erachten."

„Doch. Ihr Zwei werdet als die neuen, offiziellen Freundinnen vorgestellt. Außer uns und den beiden Wrestlern wird niemand Bescheid wissen, dass es nur Fassade ist."

Cassidy lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Begeistert war sie nicht. Sie hatte absolut nichts gegen Personenschutz. Auch nicht, wenn es Undercover und somit 24 Stunden am Tag notwendig war. Aber es störte sie, für zwei angeblich nicht schwule Sportler das Image aufpolieren zu müssen. Dafür hätte man auch einen Hostessen – Service einschalten können. Aber dann würde es ja nicht auf Kosten Steuerzahler gezahlt.

„Aber wie sollen wir immer in deren Nähe bleiben können? Sie müssen doch auch in den Ring?"

Da sah man, dass Katie zumindest unwesentlich mehr im Bilde war, was Wrestling betraf, als Cassidy. Daran hätte sie jetzt überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Sie werden Jon und Joe mit an den Ring begleiten. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Wrestler von sogenannten Valets begleitet werden."

Cassidy und Katie sahen einander mit großen Augen an. Bevor eine der Beiden etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Vince McMahon und ging zu dem großen Schreibtisch am Fenster, auf dem das Telefon stand.

„Ich werde Joe und Jon jetzt herbitten."

Während er telefonierte, reichte Jack Baker Cassidy und Katie je eine Mappe.

„Hier habt ihr die Profile der beiden Männer. Und ihr werdet noch heute bei ihnen einziehen."

Cassidy und Katie blätterten durch die Profile, während sie auf die beiden Männer warteten.


End file.
